Deathly Cute
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: They say that those who go up to the mountain never return. The legend stating that due a tragedy that occurred at the village that used to live up there, the mountain is cursed. Two boys(well one technically) strive to discover the truth, and finds that the desired adventure was more than what was bargained. Especially when zombies are involved


Deathly Cute

 **Author Notes: Muahahahaaaaaaaa Halloween has returned and I found myself looking for some seriously twisted ideas...and yet, there were very few ideas I could do that i felt motivated for. Probably helped that I made valentines day one shots into blood filled agony and tragedy...or insanity.**

 **Ahem regardless, I find myself shooting for merry yet deadly. So happy one shot week for halloween. Not sure if I can do all 7 as I've lacked the time and energy to do it for all the holidays but I shall do my best. And what better series to start with then the mystical game that is...Onmyoji(i do not own it.)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Long ago there were three little children that lived in a village, two brothers, one little sister. They had lived a life of fun and prosperity, as their parents were successful priests who took care of the funeral traditions of the dead. It was a good life, a happy one._

 _Together the three children would laugh and play together alongside the little girls pet dog. But then all that changed, when one day a traveler had entered the village. Though covered from head to toe in a bulky black cloak, his aura was ferocious, one that could cut the air and freeze it solid._

 _The little girl had only seen him once while he was walking before flinching in fright. His eyes were dead and unmoving, much like a corpse. Frozen in time he continued onwards, attracting attention from everybody._

 _No one approached him, no one dared to utter a word. And for a few days despite his dangerous looking appearance nothing had gone wrong. Slowly but surely everyone found themselves returning to their usual routines._

 _With the adults working._

 _And the children playing._

 _That...was a mistake..._

 **"So why are you dragging me up the mountains again?"** A sigh escaped the tired teen as he glanced at his annoyingly optimistic companion. **"Because-I want to find out if the legend is true. And you my dear friend are going to help me~"** It's been two days since they started their journey.

Far-far away from their village. Truth be told no one was allowed to go anywhere near the mountains, it was taboo. And yet here he was, practically being kidnapped by his best friend to look for some fantasy children that do not exist. **"What makes you think these kids exist? Let alone take me to find them!"**

He didn't want to be here, in fact he never wanted to go in the first place! Why did he ever let his stupid friend convince him!? **"Come on your curious right?"** There it is again, that gleaming smile and mischievous eyes.

The poor guy knew that trouble was evident, almost as if it were a self-fulfilling prophecy. And he was screwed, gone along for the ride. **"Hell no."** He's heard the story, he knows the legends, and its a fact that...when you go into the mountains, you don't come back.

 **"Look you go looking for your precious adventure, i'm heading back to civilization. Hopefully before my parents find out i got roped into your trouble...again. "** He ignored his friends protest.

Enough was enough, so the young man ventured down the way he came. Or at least, the way he thought he came. As hours went the young man found himself horribly lost.

Easily finding himself tripping over the various roots and branches from the various trees. Grumbling and scowling he tries his utmost to find his way home. Or at least until he heard someone crying.

Small heartbreaking sobs, the voice sounded young...a child? Concerned and curious he follows the cries. And there, he found himself surprised, because there in the grass, hidden in the shadows was a little girl sitting on her knees.

She was small, probably around eight or nine years old. She was surrounded by beautiful blue blooms, giving an ethereal light when sunlight peered through the trees. It was bizarre.

His thoughts were automatically skeptical, why would some little girl be here? How did she even get this far up the mountain? But despite the little warning signals in his head blaring he approached.

Feeling bad, and not wanting to leave her there. **"Hey? What's wrong?"** She whimpers, sleeves of her dress on her face covering her tears. **"I-I lost my dog! I can't find her! We tripped while walking up the mountain."** Once more something didn't feel right, but he ignored it.

 **"Do...do you want me to help you? We can look for your dog together."** A gasp escaped her, making her uncover her face full of tears, and her happy expression brought chills down his spine.

Her skin was blue, fangs peeked out from her mouth as her eyes glittered in joy. **"Really!?"** She rose to her feet, eager to move closer to her new friend, making him flinch back.

Now able to clearly see her, her hands and legs that were covered in clothes or bandages were matching her face in color. Her eyes a deep scarlet. **"Uh um sure. What's your dogs name?"** He was trying, truly he was.

 **"Tomato!"** As soon as she shouted out that name, he heard it. A ferocious growl, and something leaped from the bushes. **"Arooo!"** The smell hit his nostrils, rotting flesh, blood, sun, and hot dog breath. **"What the-!"**

A small object-no it was the dog...Tomato smashed into him. **"Oof!"** It was like getting hit with a cannon ball to the back, and he falls flat on his face. Growls filled his ears as the zombie dog scurried all over his back. **"Tomato! What are you doing!? Bad girl."** All of a sudden the extra weight was lifted.

Literally. Lifting his face up, the boy finds the little terror whining in the girl's arms. Immediately he stood up, running away as far as his legs can possibly carry him. **"Byebye!"**

Seeing him leave, she waves, happy that her dog was safe and sound. Though she would miss him, not everyday a boy is nice to her. Not at all aware that the reason he left was due to said zombie dog about to rip his throat out. **"There you are sis. Seems you found Tomato."**

She gasps smiling as her two elder brothers approach. **"Yeah! A new friend helped me, but he had to leave. Oh what's moving in your coffin?"** The pair of brothers look at each other, smiling. **"Lunch."**

 **"Mmmhf Mmm rrraa! Help!"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Yay, I finished this, and just in time, though I almost uploaded this without an authors note, which to me is a weird no no lol. So everyone if you like this, please feel free to fav/follow/review, as I appreciate all the support I can get.**

 **Be sure if you're interested in other holiday one shots and mini series, check out my page, where me and my partner sen work for our(my) butts(butt) off making one shots for our fav holidays. We've got a ton from the last several years, but that's it for now, tchao for now~**


End file.
